1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and in particular to an electrical card connector having contacts being protected.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical card connectors, such as PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card connectors, are widely used in computer industry for electrically connecting with inserted electronic cards which function as removable mass storage devices. To meet the trend of miniaturization and high-speed data transmission of computer technology, pitch between contacts of the electrical card connectors is getting smaller whereby the contacts are positioned very close to each other. However, when mounting the electrical card connector on a printed circuit board, once the contacts become deformed, a short circuit may be formed between adjacent contacts resulting in improper signal transmission. An electrical card connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,656, has a plurality of terminals without any protection, so the terminals may easily become deformed leading to a short circuit.